Of Cheerleaders And Dalton
by Violethillbeautiful
Summary: Set in 'Comeback' but it's AU. Pretend that Quinn, Brittany and Santana stayed on the Cheerios and they won Nationals in ep 11. The cheerleaders decide to pay Kurt a little visit at Dalton, during Warblers practice. M because I'm paranoid. Some fluff.


**Hey readers! This is my first Fanfiction, because I love Brittany, the unholy trinity and the Warblers, so here it is! :D After being a reviewer on this site for so long, I decided to write this, so it's basically just Shocked!Warblers, Cute!Kurttany and Fluffy!Klaine. Ooh, and some Wentana making out, but mentions of Brittana and Santam (don't know what the Santana x Sam couple name is). I have to wonder how many of you readers actually read this little AN, but it's fun to write! Go easy on me for reviews ;) And I just had to add that Random Brittany Line at the end! Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

><p>The air at Dalton was unusually calm as a majority of the Warblers lounged around the common room, awaiting Thad, so that rehearsal could start. During the waiting time, Kurt was in the midst of having small talk with Blaine about the amount of work at Dalton.<p>

Ever since their 'When Harry Met Sally' reference and the whole Jeremiah debacle, Kurt had expected he and Blaine's friendship to be strained and tense, but it was as if Blaine completely forgot about Kurt spilling his guts out to him about his non-platonic feelings the week before.

As Thad entered the room and sat in his reserved seat with the rest of the council, a voice attracted the attention of every boy in the room; _'It doesn't matter if you love him… Or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up- cause you were born this way, baby' _and the sound of Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' filled the room.

Everyone turned to Kurt whom was fumbling with his phone to silence it. He took a look at the caller ID and frowned; a picture of the adorable blonde cheerleader with the word '_Britt-Britt'_ jumped out of the screen to him.

He blushed and turned to the council, "Boys, do you mind if I take this call? It's probably important…" He trailed off.

Wes raised his eyebrows and nodded. As Kurt stood up to leave, David stopped him, "Oh no – you're not sneaking out of rehearsal. Answer. The. Phone." The normally mellow boy was attempting to act in control, but a smile graced his lips as he motioned for Kurt to answer.

Kurt answered, careful not to put the phone on speaker, because really- who knew what Brittany would say?

"Hi..? Sweetheart, are you there?" He asked worriedly. Blaine's eyebrows immediately shot up to his hairline _'Boyfriend?' _Wes mouthed to him, to which Blaine shrugged and continued studying Kurt. Why did his chest feel a bit tighter?

"Honey, stop talking so fast. Good, now what's going on?" Kurt crinkled his eyebrows and listened for a moment before his eyebrows raised, "You're _what_?"

After another moment of silence, he sighed, defeated, "Sure, then hon… No, pookie, you don't have to ask the door for permission to come in. How about I just let you in? Okay, I'll be right there. Love you, too." He snapped his phone shut and pressed his lips into a tight line, "Boys, we have a spy, and said spy won't leave until they get to come in… And apparently, a few more are coming in approximately 15 minutes. But our current spy is already here."

Wes chuckled, "Well, we aren't discussing Regionals, so let them in. I have to say, though, even _you_ were a better spy than that."

Kurt huffed and stuck his nose in the air, "I don't know what you're talking about, Wesley: I was an amazing spy. Now if you'll excuse me…" Kurt shimmied through the mass of boys towards the door, and as he turned the handle, a petite figure wearing red jumped out at him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

As he wrapped his arms around her waist and she planted hers around his neck, he mumbled words of comfort to her, as tears were streaming down her face. He hugged her tightly as every Warbler watched them with confused eyes, "I missed you _so _much Britt-Britt." He gasped out, hugging her even closer to him.

She pulled her head back a little, and captured his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>Every Warbler did a double-take as he begun kissing her back, especially Blaine who was more confused now than ever. Hadn't Kurt said that he was gay? Wait, he said he was bullied for being gay, never admitting that he was gay. Blaine immediately begun to panic. Even though he'd said he didn't want to ruin their friendship, he didn't say that he didn't harbor romantic feelings towards him.<p>

Kurt pulled back from the kiss, laughing. She stared at him with a thoughtful expression on her face, "You still taste like strawberries and vanilla…"

She pecked him again on the mouth and he responded, "And you still taste like root beer." He began to put Brittany down, when she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. He twisted her in his embrace so that he was carrying her bridal-style and sat on the orange couch with her perched on his lap. He twisted a strand of her hair with his index finger and thumb. They both wore dopey grins on their faces, as the Warblers were still in shock from the kiss.

"So, Brittany, how are you doing lately? Any gossip?"

Brittany nodded anxiously, her long wavy hair bouncing as she crossed her legs, still on his lap, but concealing her underwear under her Cheerios uniform.

"Uh-huh! Well, I'll start from when you left. Right before Sectionals, Santana told Rachel that she slept with Finn last year –which we _all _knew, anyways- and Rachel was like mad at him, so she made out with Puck. And because Finn was still sad that Quinn had Puck's baby and told Finn it was his last year, Finn broke up with her. Then Lauren Zizes – the big girl on the wrestling team – joined Glee, because we only had 11 people.

"Artie gave me a magic comb that wasn't magic at all, and he thought that I was cheating on him with Mike. Tina thought the same, so she and Mike had like a big fight, but they're still together. And Miss Pillsbury got married to the hot dentist, so now she's Miss Hot Dentist. And then Tina and Mercedes sung a song about dogs."

Kurt smiled and giggled as she continued, "Then, on Christmas, Santa gave Artie a Transformer so that he could walk! Then, Coach Sylvester tried to make us quit Glee by changing the dates on our Nationals, but then she changed her mind and didn't fire me out of the canon and we won Nationals! We didn't do as good as when we had you, but we still won! And then, remember how Finn got mono?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "Well, Quinn got mono, too, and it's because everybody was mean to Santana and she decided to kiss Finn at the kissing booth after she kissed a guy with mono. So Santana told me that it meant that Quinn was cheating on Sam with Finn! And Artie and Mike sung a song about me being a Pretty Young Thing, which I didn't understand, but it was still nice. And Rachel is still in love with Finn, but she wants to do something with her carrier or whatever."

Kurt chuckled at the confused looks on the Warblers' faces, "You mean Career, honey."

Brittany looked confused for a minute but shrugged. "And we all went to Breadstix –except for Finn and Quinn, where you and the birdies here sung that pretty song. This week, Rachel had a Diva-Off and they sung 'Take Me Or Leave Me' which I really liked. But I liked it better when you and Rachel sang 'Defying Gravity'. Coach is still making us wear our uniforms for advertising or something. And Rachel paid me to dress like her and I made it work. We sang a song called 'Sing' and Sammy dressed up like Justin Bieber and sang a song to Quinn because he wanted her to love him. Then all the guys except for Finn sung 'Somebody To Love' with Justin Bieber's hair and it was like really hot. Then, Santana told Sam that Finn and Quinn were secretly dating, so they started dating after he dumped Quinn. I wish that Sam was gay, like we all thought he was. Then you could have dolphin babies and rainbows with him! I still think he's a dolphin, though. I saw how he was staring at your butt when you were singing 'Le Jazz Hot'. And he totally licked his lips… Oh, yeah, Kurt, do you know that Lord Tubbington has been reading my diary, again?"

Kurt frowns, "I've missed everything." As he rubs circles on Brittany's back.

She grabbed his hands, "We miss you _so _much. Can't you come back?" Kurt bites his lips and shakes his head. She looks sad for a minute and then smiles, "You'll always be my dolphin, though." Kurt smiled and he thanked her, to which Warbler Nick took the opportunity to aske her a question: "Okay, I really have to ask: what's a dolphin?"

Brittany laughed hysterically, "Silly boy, a dolphin is a gay shark!"

All the Warblers look confused before Thad asks, "Are you two dating?" Kurt barely had time to open his mouth before two cheerleaders burst through the door. Kurt breaks into a huge grin, which nobody – not even Blaine - had seen, "QUINNIE!" He shouted as Brittany scooted off his lap, and he ran to hug Quinn, wrapping her in a huge bear hug. She grinned and sighed, "Kurt… how's Dalton been treating you?" Kurt nodded and assured her, "Great. I still miss you guys like crazy, though."

* * *

><p>He put the blonde down onto the ground, where she joined Brittany on the couch. Kurt stretched his arms towards Santana, "Santana… You know you've missed me." Santana quirks an eyebrow with a defiant expression that soon turns into a grin, "You got me, porcelain." Kurt beams at her and welcomes her into his embrace, "I missed you, Satan. Even though you were a bitch, you're one of my best friends."<p>

Santana mumbled, "Ditto." as if she were ashamed of Kurt hearing her confess to that, "We used to be really close last year- what happened?" She asked as Kurt guided her towards the couch. "Hmm..." He thought.

"Maybe it was the fact that he became besties with the girl that constantly topped you after she stole your man?" Quinn offered, smiling smugly as Santana glared at her.

She gestured to him to sit down, and gave him a mischievous smirk. He sat down in between Quinn and Brittany, and draped an arm around both as Santana addressed the Warblers, "Attention, Gay Hogwarts Garglers. Us – the unholy trinity- have infiltrated your rehearsal, or whatever you guys wanna call it," She winks, "because of several reasons." She holds out a duffel bag that Kurt hadn't realized she was carrying. "One, porcelain, Coach Sylvester expects you to come to practice. She doesn't care if you're a Gargler at Gay school, now." As she throws Kurt's old Cheerios uniform at him, Kurt protests, "But I'm off the team!" Brittany rests her head on his shoulder as Santana continues, "Like Coach Sylvester told your friend, Aretha – don't look at me like that. Fine, _Mercedes_- you're either kicked off the squad, or you die." Kurt accepts the uniform. Santana barks, "Go change into it: you're required to wear it at least 8 hours of the day, or Sylvester will come to you, and we all know that nobody wants that. Now be a good Cheerio and change"

Kurt sighs and shrugged towards the boys in the room as he enters the Practice Room's bathroom.

Jeff asks Quinn, "What's a Cheerio?" Quinn glances at him skeptically. Trent answers for her, "They're the cheerleaders at McKinley. They're practically the best in America." Everyone turns towards Trent questioningly, but one Warbler, Logan, asks "Wait, wait, wait! _Kurt_ was a _cheerleader_?"

Blaine's mouth is agape, as most boys in the room. Kurt comes out of the bathroom in his Cheerios uniform and huffs as he sits next to Brittany and Quinn. Santana grins, "Nice to have you back, Lady face." He glares at her.

Santana starts, "But that's not the _only _reason we're here. We decided that you probably don't know much about our little Kurt, here, so we burnt you a CD of all of the songs he's had solos in and almost all that he's been in that we think is worth viewing – and don't give me that look Kurt, don't worry, I used the good version of 'Defying Gravity' that you and Rachel re-did, because you blew the last note, the first time."

She hands Wes the CD as he smiles deviously, "Why don't we watch it then?" Kurt's 'No…' was silenced by Quinn's hand. The Warblers helped Wes hook up the Projector. Wes handed the CD to David, who pushed it into the computer slot.

* * *

><p>The CD started with the word <em>'Auditions'<em> across the black screen.

Mercedes came onto the screen while the words _'Mercedes Jones_' blazed on the screen, and off right before she started singing: "_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me, R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care, TCB, Ahhhhhhh! Hey baby, hey, yeah!" _

The girl had frizzy, black hair and Blaine recognized her from the dinner that he and Kurt had had with ''Cedes' right before Sectionals and Kurt's transfer.

The Warblers were shocked. Where was _her _solo at Sectionals?

* * *

><p><em>'Rachel Berry' <em>was the next name to appear, with a much longer solo.

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me, all alone… I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes. And he has found me. In the rain the pavement shines like silver, all the lights are misty in the river, in the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_, _And all I see is him and me forever and forever._ _And I know it's only in my mind that I'm talking to myself and not to him and although I know that he is blind. Still I say, there's a way for us. I love him but when the night is over, he is gone. The river's just a river without him the world around me changes , the trees are bare and everywhere, the streets are full of strangers_ . _I love him, but every day I'm learning, all my life, I've only been pretending. Without me, his world would go on turning, a world that's full of happiness, that I have never known… I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own"_

__Ah, so _that _was why Mercedes was lacking a solo - this girl was brilliance at its finest.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kurt Hummel'<em> was the next name as all the Warblers turned to him and then back towards the screen, shocked at how at both how young he looked and how much shorter his song was compared to Rachel's.

_"_ _Cellophane, Mister Cellophane, should of been my name, Mister Cellophane, 'cause you can look right through me, walk right by me and never know I'm there... Never. Even. Kneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew… I'm there."_

__Nick whooped as the Councils' jaws dropped at how long Kurt held the note for.

* * *

><p>'<em>Tina Cohen-Chang'<em> came onto the screen, _"It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on, I'm curious for you caught my attention, I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap-stick- I kissed a girl, just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it: It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love, tonight, I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it …"_

__Jeff placed a hand over his heart, "Oh-My-Dead-Wizard-God, Blaine, you have to meet her!"

Blaine turned from the screen to frown at Jeff, "Why?" He asked dubiously.

"Because she's meant to be your hag- love of Katy Perry and all!" Jeff stated as if it were obvious and Kurt rolled his eyes at the pair.

* * *

><p>Then, the words, <em>'Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez'<em> came onto the screen.

"_I say a little prayer for you… The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup.  
>I say a little pray for you while combing my hair now, and wondering what dress to wear now, I say a little prayer for you. Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart, and I will love you, Forever, and ever, we never will part, Oh, how I love you. Together, together, that's how it must be, to live without you would only mean heartbreak for me."<em>

* * *

><p>A video clip of Santana, Quinn and Brittany's faces came onto the screen. Quinn started, "Hey, Garglers! We wanted to tell you that even though we've had a total of 14 members, and two have left us, those are the only auditions we have on video… So… Moving on!"<p>

* * *

><p>The words, <em>'You're the One That I Want'<em>

"_I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control.'Cause the power you're suplyin', it's electrifyin'! You better shape up, 'cause I need a man,"_

A collective gasp echoed through the room at the girl who dared to touch Kurt Hummel's hair.

_"And my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true. Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do. You're the one that I want., ooh ,ooh, ooh, honey. The one that I want. You are the one I want-" _when Mercedes shouted _"Oh Hell to the no!"_ and the video stopped.

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't Stop Believing'<em>

The Warblers all started clapping as the next song finished, searching for Kurt during the whole song.

* * *

><p>'<em>Push It'<em>

As the song begun, every jaw in the room dropped except for the 3 girls' and Kurt's. Trent snickered as Blaine begun drooling at Kurt running a hand along his body. Blaine blushed and wiped his mouth. "Did you just slap your step-brother's butt?" David asked. Kurt nodded, "But we weren't like step-brothers back then." Quinn giggled and poked his abs underneath his shirt, "But you did have a crush on him since Freshman Year." Blaine's eyes widened: he never knew that. Well, judging on his experienced today, he obviously didn't know much about Kurt's past, at all.

"Wait, what?" Wes grinned.

Kurt flushed as he glared down at his hands on his lap, "I convinced myself that I was madly in love with Finn and blatantly showed it until he told me I was coming on too strong and told me to back off."

"That's not all he did," Santana snarled "El imbecil dijo que Kurt que era un maricón..." She muttered under her breath and Luke, who was leaning on Reid's shoulder visibly tensed.

"He called Kurt a _what_?" Luke inquired, sitting up straight with a murderous glare in his eyes, "Answer me, bitch - did you just say that the boy Kurt was crushing on called him a _fag_?" He spat the word out as the room went silent and Blaine's jaw dropped. What had Kurt been through?

"Let's... Just watch the videos..." Kurt murmured, walking over to Wes and pressing the button to press play. He regretted that decision as soon as the song came on.

* * *

><p>'<em>Single Ladies'<em> Kurt blushed even more than before and shouted, "NO! Turn that off, Wes!" as he – in a full spandex outfit with Brittany and Tina behind him- begun dancing on the screen.

Every person in the room's jaw dropped as he showed off how flexible he was. Kurt hid his face in Brittany's shoulder as she rubbed his back. Thad giggled a bit at how Blaine crossed his legs in the middle of the video and elbowed David who started cackling evilly.

* * *

><p>Then, the screen didn't show a new song, but rather Kurt, in a red shirt and headband saying that he would 'like to audition for role of kicker'. Kurt's head snapped up as he widened his eyes. He began dancing to single ladies as all the Warbler's face-palmed.<p>

But everyone's jaw dropped as he sent the ball soaring. Wes glances at Kurt disbelievingly, "Why haven't you informed us about this, Kurt?" Kurt crinkled his eyebrows, "But… This has nothing to do with the Warblers…" Wes giggled in a very un-Wes manner, "But blackmail, Kurtie. Every Warbler is getting a copy of this. I'm sure that Blaine would be happy to accept one right now." Wes winked.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's My LifeConfessions' _came onto the screen.

At the end of the video, Nick turned to Kurt and cocked his head, "What was wrong with you guys?"

Kurt shrugged, "We were high." And every Warbler did a double-take as Quinn his her laughter with her hand.

Nick raised his eyebrows once, and sat back in his wooden hair as Blaine continued questioning him, "Why were you all... high?"

"We wanted to win." Kurt smiled nonchalantly as Blaine looked petrified.

* * *

><p>'<em>Defying Gravity'<em>

On the screen, a smiling Rachel and Kurt approached the screen, holding hands. Brad, the mute piano guy begun playing Defying Gravity on the piano. The boys' jaws dropped for the millionth time that evening at Rachel's high F, followed by Kurt's high F. They both smiled and hugged each other. Clapping followed, while Rachel murmured, _"See, Kurt? I knew you could do it."_

__"Wow..." was the only comment from a younger Warbler as the rest of the room sat in silence.

"You know you're getting a duet with Blaine at Regionals, right?" Wes broke the silence as all eyes turned to him.

"R-Really?" Kurt gasped, jumping out and hugging Blaine as the Warblers wolf-whistled and Kurt quickly got off of Blaine.

"Really." David smiled.

* * *

><p>'<em>Four Minutes' <em>was next.

Blaine had an itching feeling in his brain as he – probably visibly - drooled over Kurt's body in his Cheerios uniform. Best Friends should _not _feel this way about each other. He glanced at Kurt subtly, and grinned to see him locked in a pinkie-swear with Brittany and Quinn, with Santana sitting in between his legs.

_I'm in love with Kurt. _A part of his brain yelled at him. Blaine's eyes snapped open as wide as they possibly could. It couldn't be true, could it?

As the video-Kurt danced with the Cheerleaders, Blaine realized that despite his wishes to not ruin their friendship, it was true. This wasn't some little crush. He smiled softly and turned his attention back to the screen. 

* * *

><p><em>'Like A Prayer' <em>came on next, and almost all the boys in the crowd 'aww'ed at Kurt's voice when it came on.

How had Blaine not have seen? Kurt was _perfect. _He was an adorable angel and was the sexiest boy Blaine had ever seen at the same time.

Santana's face then came onto the screen, "We would've shown 'A House Is Not A Home' because Kurt's voice was awesome, but Finnocence screwed it up, and I can't stand his voice as well as his fudge-filled man boobs. So we're not going to let you see it." Soft giggling behind the camera followed, as well as in the practice room.

'_Pink Houses' _ was written as all of the boys in the room turned to Kurt questioningly.

They all raised their eyebrows at his trucker appearance. They laughed at the expressions on the fellow Glee member's faces as well as at Rachel's clapping.

"What happened _there_?" Thad cackled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "I may or may have not have tried to impress my dad by trying to look and be more like him."

"Didn't you say that he accepts you?" Blaine whispered to him.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I was just being stupid.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kurttany' <em>flashed across the screen. Kurt whimpered, "Is this…" Santana grinned and nodded, "You know it, Princess" and winked.

A few of the Warblers screamed at the sight they saw next. Complete with French music and all, was Brittany and Kurt, making out on a sofa. "BRITTANY!" Kurt shrieked, "You _filmed _this?" Brittany nodded, tears in her eyes. Kurt's gaze softened as he wrapped both arms around her, "I'm sorry, boo, I didn't mean to yell." Brittany smiled a watery smile, "That's okay, Kurtie."

The Warblers watched, mouths wide open as they continued kissing. _"Your lip gloss tastes like root beer… It's weird." _on-screen Kurt mused. _"Can I ask you something? What do boys' lips taste like?"_

__The Brittany on screen thought a little bit, _"Usually dip… Sometimes they taste like burgers. Or my armpits. Kissing my armpits is a really big turn on for me." _The Warblers heard footsteps in the video, _"Whoa._" The on-screen Burt voiced.

* * *

><p>Brittany came onto the screen, flanked by Santana and Quinn "Quinn helped me cut the video, because she said that the rest was too inappropriate and personal for the birdies you go to school with to see. I disagreed with her. It was hot."<p>

All of the Warblers turned around to face Kurt and the 3 girls. All four looked at each other and nodded. They said in synchronization, "Our lips are sealed."

'_Roses Turn'_ started playing and all of the Warblers giggled at Kurt's theatricality.

As _'Bad Romance'_ came on, Wes noted that Kurt could really rock a lower range. The other boys were just in fascination of all of their outfits, whilst Blaine looked stunned at the height of Kurt's heels.

"Who made your outfits?" David questioned.

Brittany said, "My outfit gave me like headache because of the lobster and I couldn't see… Well, Santana made her own outfit with Quinn, Rachel made her ugly outfit by herself, and Mercedes, Tina and Kurt made their outfits by themselves. My outfit was given to me the big piece of shrimp that talks to me at night."

'_Give Up the Funk'_ conjured up the best reactions, with Wes stammering, "Was that… you?" to which Kurt replied and nodded. Kurt was bombarded with questions until the end.

The boys all began tearing up during _'I Wanna Hold Your Hand',_ but snickered and nodded, impressed, during _'Empire State Of Mind', 'One Of Us', 'Le Jazz Hot', 'Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy', 'Dammit Janet', 'Time Warp' _ and _'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'_. Blaine did a double take as Kurt sung the song with none other than Rachel Berry, "So _that's _where you got the idea for that song?"

Santana grinned, "That's not all…" Motioning towards the screen which said '_Baby, It's Cold Outside' _.

Kurt looked down at her, "How did you even get that?" Santana shrugged and explained, "I got on Coach Sylvester's good side and we all know that she has her ways."

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed profusely as the Warblers snickered at them dancing around each other.

* * *

><p>At the end of the video, Wes slammed his gavel, "Meeting dismissed!" Brittany stared at Kurt with puppy-dog eyes, "Kurtie, can you come with us to Santana's house for a sleepover?"<p>

Kurt hesitated, and nodded, "Of course, Britt-Britt."

Brittany smiled wide as Santana yelled, "Yo Porcelain, we'll be waiting in my car. Be out in five!" As she turned to leave, she dragged a finger across Wesley's chest and yanked him into a hallway.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Doesn't Wes have a girlfriend?"

Blaine shrugged, "They're in an open relationship." They stood next to each other awkwardly.

Kurt started, "So…"

Blaine turned to him slightly an opened his mouth, "I'm in love with you."

Kurt bunches his eyebrows together, "_What?_" Blaine explained, "I've always been in love with you, Kurt. I convinced myself that after Karofsky, what you needed was a friend, so I jumped at the first gay guy I met – Jeremiah - to try and get over you. But now I've realized, after watching you make out with Brittany, that you're not a toddler.

"You're over the whole thing, and even if I can just get to hold your hand for years, I'd do it, because this isn't some silly crush, and I-_mph!_" Blaine's lips are crushed against Kurt's as they just felt love radiating around them.

The world seemed silent, and when they broke apart, Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Blaine Warbler Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine nodded, unable to speak from what happened. What happened was that he'd just received the best kiss in the world.

Blaine blushed and touched his hand to his lips as Kurt excused himself and asks Andrew – his roommate- to cover for him.

As Wes stumbles towards him, lipstick smudged over the corner of his lip, he stays silent for a few minutes. "Damn. I have to ask her out." He runs over to the car that Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Quinn are leaving in.

He returned with a dejected look on his face, "She told me she has a boyfriend and a girlfriend and demanded that I go back to my boyfriend and gavel."

Blaine turns to him, "Boyfriend?"

Wes nods solemnly, "David." Blaine cracked up laughing at that, and ran to his dorm for safety when Wes left and returned promptly with a gavel.

Meanwhile, in the car, Brittany asked, "If you throw a cat out a car window does it become kitty litter? Because I totally did that with Charity once."

* * *

><p><strong>I changed this chapter up a bit because I recently discovered... Wait for it - line breaks! :D<br>**


End file.
